The White Faced Warrior
by NorthernOutcast
Summary: A mother's love leads to a possible tragedy for the whole clan when a prophesied kit is torn from the nursery and lost to the unforgiving wilderness.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own the warrior cats franchise nor do I gain any monetary benefit from writing this story. All characters in this story are original characters.

Allegiances in this story will be posted based upon which clans are most important and may not cover all four clans.

It's been a long time since I've written anything and my first time writing Warriors fanfiction so feel free to review and comment on any errors you may find.

* * *

Allegiances

ThunderClan

 **Leader**

DustStar: Dark Grey She-Cat with white bottom jaw, throat, and forepaw; yellow eyes

 **Deputy**

Redear: White she-cat with one ginger ear; green eyes

 **Medicine Cat**

Harewhisker: Small chocolate tuxedo tom with green eyes

 **Warriors**

Darkstrike: Large solid black tom with grey eyes

Petalpelt: Tortie she-cat with petal shaped ginger patches; yellow eyes

Stripetail:Silver and white she-cat with a black striped tail; blue eyes

Apprentice: Mothpaw

Jaysong: Sleek blue classic tabby tom; blue eyes

Apprentice: Quailpaw

Foxtooth: Ruddy tom with a bushy tail and one long fang; yellow eyes

Longleap: Long Legged grey she cat with white belly; green eyes

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Ravenfeather: Small long haired dark grey tom with a white chest; grey eyes

Leafshade: Silver Classic Torbie with White she-cat; blue eyes

Barkfur: Chocolate classic tabby tom with green eyes.

 **Apprentices**

Quailpaw: Brown spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Mothpaw: Brown mackerel tabby tom with yellow eyes and tufted ears

Tigerpaw: Ginger mackerel tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Queens**

Honeyfrost: Dark cream she-cat with white underside; blue eyes (expecting Darkstrike's kits)

 **Elders**

Juniperpelt: Large solid blue tom with grey eyes

Starlingwing: Solid black long-haired she-cat with blue eyes

* * *

Darkstrike swiped his tongue rhythmically over the base of Honeyfrost's tail, its sandpaper texture soothed the itch beneath her cream colored pelt and she purred approvingly. The she-cat was close to kitting, her distended belly made grooming nearly impossible for her to do alone. Luckily, she had a mate whom was more than happy to carefully tease the tangles from along her spine and tail. Darkstrike gave her tail one last lick before gently pressing his nose to the soft fur of her belly, he purred deeply when he felt the new life squirming beneath. Their first litter had come two Leaf Bares before when they were far too young and the she-cat far too thin. They had one kit, a little tom, whom had scarcely taken his first breath before he passed away. The pair had grieved for moons and focused on carrying out their warrior duties before trying to start a family again. This time it was Green Leaf, the forest was overflowing with prey, and the kits felt strong and active within Honeyfrost's belly.

Honeyfrost looked down at her mate, emotion welled up in her chest as she watched him nuzzle her belly, his grey eyes were soft with pride and adoration for his soon to be kits. From the time they were apprentices it was his greatest wish to be a father, and with Starclan blessing them with fair weather and moons of peace the she-cat felt that it was any day now that he would get his wish. Suddenly Honeyfrost tensed, a familiar pain rippled through her abdomen, she unconsciously unsheathed her claws letting them dig into the dirt while the pain wracked her body. As the pain finally subsided she let out a long breath she hadn't known she had been holding, she flicked her tail across Darkstrike's ears. The tom looked up at her quizzically, his face twisting into an expression of trepidation when he saw the she-cat's pained expression.

"Is it time? Are the kits coming?" Darkstrike asked jumping to his paws, every hair on his pelt seemed to brim with excitement.

Honeyfrost nodded and rose to her feet with a grunt, she leaned on Darkstrike as another contraction seized her belly.

"I...Ih-have to get...to the nursery." the she-cat slowly padded across the clearing from where she had been sunning herself, her mate padded beside her supporting her when the pains flared up.

Once in the nursery Honeyfrost climbed into her nest while Darkstrike rushed to get their medicine cat, she had barely gotten settled when another pain ripped through her much stronger then the last. She cried out and screwed her blue eyes shut only opening then again when she felt a paw touch her taut belly.

"You're doing great" Harewhisker cooed, his voice was barely above a whisper. He ran his paw along her belly feeling the kittens underneath.

With the next contraction Honeyfrost unwittingly kicked out her hind paws causing the brown and white tom to jump back in surprise.

"I'm sorry" Honeyfrost grunted through clenched teeth, she let out a small chuckle when she saw his wide eyes. "I don't remember it being _this_ painful."

"No worries" Harewhisker replied stepping forward and lying his pelt flat again. "Every kitting is different, and you have more this time, three I would say, and here comes the first one!"

Honeyfrost gritted her teeth and tensed ,seconds later a small wet bundle slid into the nest. Harewhisker bit through the sac and began vigorously licking the kit's cream fur, It mewed weakly and wriggled feebly against the medicine cat's tongue.

"It's a tom!" Harewhisker exclaimed with a slight hint of concern at the kit's lethargy, he pushed the kit against the curve of his mother's belly unable to dote on it any longer as the second kit made it's appearance.

Again he bit open the sac and immediately the kit let out a loud wail and crawled towards it's mother's milky scent.

"Another tom!" the medicine cat chirped happily and fluffed up the kit's dark fur with his tongue. "Just one more Honeyfrost, you're doing excellent, Darkstrike will be so proud!"

"Just one more.." Honeyfrost thought to herself, she was so tired, but she could do one more, one more for Darkstrike and most importantly one more for her kit.

The cream she cat labored on, her pained grunts died away to whimpers until she eventually fell silent. Harewhisker paced worriedly, the last kit should have been born by now and the queen had nearly completely exhausted herself. Then he he smelled it, the blood, acrid and sharp, filling his nose until that was all he could scent and taste. He stuck his head out of the nursery and called to the first cat he saw.

"Longleap!"

The silver she-cat stopped and cocked her head.

"Quick, go to my den and bring me raspberry leaf, dark green soft leaves with jagged edges! Quick, go now!"

"What's happening? Is everything alright? Are my kits here? Hows Honeyfrost?"

Harewhisker ignored the black tom and slipped back into the nursery, Darkstrike rushed in after him almost knocking over the tuxedo tom.

"G-GET B-BACK!" Harewhisker hissed and Darkstrike backpedaled taken aback by the medicine cats unusual hostility.

Harewhisker prodded Honeyfrost's belly wincing as more blood streamed out as he pressed, he was certain there was another kit In there but getting it out in time would prove to be tricky. Longleap stepped into the nursery and dropped a few leaves at Harewhisker's feet.

"Are these the right ones?" she asked, her voice wavered slightly as she realized the severity of the situation.

Harewhisker nodded approvingly before quickly chewing the leaves and placing some in the cream cat's open jaws, he then rubbed her throat to encourage her to swallow. The chewed leaves slid from her mouth into the nest.

"Come on Honeyfrost, you have to eat this." He looked into her eyes, he gasped at her glazed and vacant stare. "Sh-she's g-g-gone." he stuttered.

"SHE'S GONE? MY MATE IS GONE?"

Darkstrike's wail brought Harewhisker back to reality, Honeyfrost was gone, but there was a kit that may still have a chance.

"Longleap!" he prodded the silver cat with his paw gaining her attention. "I need you to press down on her belly as hard as you can."

"But I don't want to hurt her!" the she-cat pleaded.

"She's w-with Starclan now, she can't be hurt a-anymore. But that kit in there will be if you d-don't do what I s-say right now!" he snapped

Longleap flinched and gingerly placed her forepaws on Honeyfrost's belly she pressed down and gagged at the amount of blood that leaked from the she-cat's lifeless body.

"H-HARDER!"

The silver cat pushed down with all her weight and a bloodied sac slid from the limp body. Harewhisker quickly nipped the sac and licked the limp kit, it was a few seconds before its small body, clad head to toe in dark fur, shuddered and let out a loud wail.

"Thank Starclan, she made it" Harewhisker rasped and gave the kit a few more licks before pushing the kit next to her brothers to keep warm, he sat back on his haunches exhausted from the stress of the whole ordeal.

"What happens now?" Longleap whispered sitting next to the brown tuxedo tom, her watery gaze was fixed on the three young kits nestled against their mother's ever cooling body.

"I-I-I dont k-know" Harewhisker stuttered, "they're w-way t-too young to be without m-milk. They'll die."

A moment of silence passed and the medicine cat was suddenly hyper aware of all of the sounds in the nursery, the shuffling sounds of the kits as the climb over each other desperate to get the last dredges of their mother milk, the thrumming of Longleap's tail on the ground as she sat deep in thought, and nothing from the she-cat who lied still in the nest.

It wasn't fair.

"Maybe Duststar will know what to do" Longleap started "You and Darkstrike should take Honeyfrost's body to the clearing, you can ask her afterwards, I'll stay here and keep the kits warm."

Harewhisker blinked, he was a bit dismayed at how the grey she-cat could be so level-headed after what had transpired, but then again she was the leader's littermate, she would've made a great deputy and leader had she had those ambitions. He forced himself to his feet and prodded Darkstrike drawing the large black tom out of his grief-stricken daze,together they tenderly carried the dark cream she-cat out of the nursery.

A small crowd had formed at the news of Honeyfrost's kitting and all were silent as the two toms exited the nursery and laid the young queen's body down gingerly, Darkstrike laid beside her and begin to solemnly groom her pelt. Petalpelt laid down on the opposite side and began grooming as well,the young tortie's ginger patches perfectly matched the deceased queen's pelt.

"Mothpaw" Harewhisker called to one of the young apprentices standing in the crowd "Please gather some Rosemary and Lavender for the vigil, ask Foxtooth if you need help identifying them."

The brown tabby nodded and dashed away to gather the herbs, Harewhisker trotted through the throng of cats and leaped up onto the highledge, he padded into the isolated den where Duststar was sharing tongues with her Deputy Redear.

"Honeyfrost kitted." he announced not waiting to be acknowledged.

"I heard," Duststar purred "The whole camp was talking about it, how did it go?"

"Three kits, two toms and a she-cat,... Honeyfrost didn't make it" the tom replied casting his green eyes to the ground, "I-I couldn't s-save her."

Duststar stood and pressed her muzzle to Harewhisker's cheek, "Death is a part of life, it was not your fault she died, it was her time to leave us. I think...I know she's grateful that you were able to save her kits."

Harewhisker met Duststar's gaze, her yellow eyes were moist with grief. The grey she-cat had had no kits of her own but Honeyfrost was her last apprentice and was almost like kin to her.

"What about the kits?" Harewhisker asked "Longleap is keeping them warm now, but we have no other queens or expecting she-cats and without milk they'll die."

"Are you sure th-"

"What about Shadowclan?" Redear interjected "A few gatherings ago Sorrelstar mentioned that some kits had been born, their mother may still have some milk left."

Duststar blinked slowly seemingly pondering the idea, "I guess if we have no other choice..." she glanced over at Harewhisker who shook his head, "There's no harm in asking although I doubt Sorrelstar or the queen will agree."

"They're both mothers." Redear murmured "I'm sure they'll be reasonable, they wouldn't wish the loss of kits on anyone."

Duststar nodded in agreement "Okay, I'll leave at once and take Jaysong and Leafshade with me. Redear, of course you're in charge of the camp while we're gone. I know we're all mourning the loss of Honeyfrost but we still need fresh-kill especially if we'll be harboring one of Shadowclan's cats."

The mostly white she-cat stood and stretched before padding out of the den, from inside of Duststar's den Harewhisker could hear the deputy organizing the camp into hunting parties.

"I know its terrible of me to ask, but are the kits...strong enough?" Duststar asked, her voice dropping to just a whisper.

Harewhisker bristled slightly, he understood what she was asking given that Honeyfrost's last litter hadn't survived more than a few hours. However, she had given her life for this litter and that was all that mattered to him.

"One of the toms is weak but the other two are the liveliest kits I've seen in seasons!" the medicine cat responded biting back a snarl, he was angry, but he dare not disrespect his leader.

"I trust you Harewhisker, you have scarcely lead any cat wrong before." Duststar remarked "We'll be back quicker than a rabbit's leap, hopefully with good news."

The Thunderclan leader trotted out of her den and Harewhisker followed close behind, he watched as she gathered her small patrol and slipped through the bramble tunnel into the forest. The medicine cat peeked into the nursery relieved to see tree tiny flanks rising and falling beside the long-legged grey she-cat, her gentle snores ruffled their soft downy fur. Finally he returned to his own den, the weariness of the day's events weighing down heavily on him. He slumped into his nest vowing to only rest his eyes for a few moments before the darkness of sleep overtook him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Warriors series belongs to Erin Hunter. All characters in this story are original characters and belong to their creators.

Allegiances

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader**

DustStar: Dark Grey She-Cat with white bottom jaw, throat, and forepaw; yellow eyes

 **Deputy**

Redear: White she-cat with one ginger ear; green eyes

 **Medicine Cat**

Harewhisker: Small chocolate tuxedo tom with green eyes

 **Warriors**

Darkstrike: Large solid black tom with grey eyes

Petalpelt: Tortie she-cat with petal shaped ginger patches; yellow eyes

Stripetail:Silver and white tom with a black striped tail; blue eyes

Apprentice: Mothpaw

Jaysong: Sleek blue classic tabby tom; blue eyes

Apprentice: Quailpaw

Foxtooth: Ruddy tom with a bushy tail and one long fang; yellow eyes

Longleap: Long Legged grey she cat with white belly; green eyes

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Ravenfeather: Small long haired dark grey tom with a white chest; grey eyes

Leafshade: Silver Classic Torbie with White she-cat; blue eyes

Barkfur: Chocolate classic tabby tom with green eyes.

Hopelight: Tortie she-cat with a scar on her right ear; Copper eyes

FrostHawk: Mostly white tome with black and grey patches; Light blue eyes

Flamepetal: Reddish-brown she-cat with black stripes around paws and tail; orange eyes

Dusktail: Dark grey tom with black paws and ears; amber eyes;

Hollyheart: Dark grey classic tabby she-cat whith a white chest;blue eyes

Apprentice: Icepaw

Hazelsky:Small spindly grey she-cat with petal shaped white patches; Hazel eyes

Amberblaze: Ruddy she cat with amber eyes

Whitebreeze: White and grey mackerel tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Featherdapple: Golden dappled she-cat with light blue eyes

 **Apprentices**

Quailpaw: Brown spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Mothpaw: Brown mackerel tabby tom with yellow eyes and tufted ears

Tigerpaw: Ginger mackerel tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Icepaw: White tom with light grey stripes and black paws; light blue eyes

 **Queens**

Honeyfrost: Dark cream she-cat with white underside; blue eyes (expecting Darkstrike's kits)

 **Elders**

Juniperpelt: Large solid blue tom with grey eyes

Starlingwing: Solid black long-haired she-cat with blue eyes

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader**

Sorrelstar: Tortie and white she-cat with amber eyes

 **Deputy**

Owlflight: Brown mackerel tabby tom with darker ears and cream underside; yellow eyes

 **Medicine Cat**

Briarshine: Smokey grey classic tabby she-cat with unruly fur; blue eyes

 **Warriors**

Lightfoot: Light cream spotted tom with green eyes

Thistlewhisker: Dark grey long haired classic tabby tom with curly whiskers

Cherrypatch: Mostly white she-cat with a ginger patch on her back and a ginger striped tail

Apprentice: Eaglepaw

Frostheart: Very pale silver tom with a white chest; blue eyes

Mosseye:Solid grey she-cat with striking green eyes

Beetlenose: Dilute tortie and white she-cat with a black nose and blue eyes

Poppyfoot: Dark brown striped she-cat with copper eyes

Apprentice: Redpaw

Patchface: Tortie she-cat with ginger patches on her face; green eyes

Icestep: Solid grey tom with white paws and blue eyes.

Twopelt: Split brown and ginger Bicolor she-cat with odd blue-green eyes.

Apprentice: Sparrowpaw

 **Apprentices**

Redpaw: Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Sparrowpaw: Brown she-cat with white muzzle and underside and a darker brown tail; green eyes.

Eaglepaw: Large reddish-brown tom with a white muzzle and paws; yellow eyes.

 **Queens:**

Willowtail: Long-haired slender light grey tabby she-cat; blue eyes (Mother to Lightfoot's kits, Palekit, Stonekit, and Spottedkit)

Applewish: Dark brown classic tabby she-cat with white paws; amber eyes (Expecting Frostheart's kits)

 **Elders**

Whitenose: Small white tom with a black spot on his nose; Blue eyes

Pineclaw: Slender light brown mackerel tabby tom with a white muzzle and claws that don't retract; Amber eyes

Darkleg: Large tan she-cat with dark brown forepaws.

* * *

Duststar, Jaysong, and Leafshade trotted along the Shadowclan border, the pungent scent of a recent patrol seemed to cling to every tree, rock and grass blade.

"Can't we just cross the border?" Jaysong asked irritably, "There's only three of us, it's not like we can take on the whole camp."

"No." Duststar replied and stopped to sniff carefully at a scratched tree trunk, the overwhelming scent nearly made her eyes water, they were getting closer. "This is a very delicate matter and we have to be as respectful as possible."

The Thunderclan leader beckoned the two cats onward and increased her pace, several paces later the trio of cats stopped. Just across the twoleg path Duststar spotted three Shadowclan cats, one was a broad brown tabby tom with darker ears and cream underside whom she recognized as being the clan's Deputy.

"Owlflight!" Duststar called and all three cats turned towards her. The three dipped their heads and whispered among themselves before Owlflight walked up to the border signaling with his tail for the others to stay back.

"Duststar, to what do I own the honor of meeting you here today?" the brown tom questioned. His honey smooth voice irritated Duststar to no end, he may have fooled his own leader but she knew of the Deputy's less charming nature.

"I wish to see Sorrelstar, may we have an escort to your camp?" the grey and white she-cat said resisting the strong urge to roll her eyes.

"Can't it wait until the full moon?" Owlflight quipped warily eyeing the blue and silver cats the Thunderclan Leader had brought with her.

"What? You think three cats are gonna take on all of Shadowclan? Are you mou-"

Duststar covered Jaysong's mouth with her tail effectively silencing him, she turned and hissed at the tom and he lowered his head and backpedaled until he fell in line behind Leafshade.

"Please forgive my warrior, he is young and doesn't fully know his place yet." Duststar apologized and shot another annoyed glance at the blue tabby. "What he meant to say is we have an urgent matter that can't wait until the Gathering."

"Very well." Owlflight purred obviously amused at the interaction between the leader and her disciple, the Deputy turned tail and motioned for the cats to follow.

Owlflight lead the trio and the other Shadowclan cats flanked them, the air was thick with tension as the six walked in silence. Leafshade looked to her left, beside her walked another brown tom though his fur bore no markings save for his white muzzle and paws. His stern gaze was fixed firmly ahead of him, his yellow eyes not wavering in the slightest. On her other side was a mostly white she-cat, her snowy coat was only broken by her ginger striped tail and a single ginger patch on her back, her green eyes seemed to want to take in every sight. She seemed friendly enough.

Leafshade turned her head slightly towards the Shadowclan she-cat, "Hi, I'm Leafshade, and the tom behind me is Jaysong."

"I'm Cherrypatch," the she-cat chirped not missing a beat "And that's Eaglepaw, he's my apprentice." She finished flicking her tail to the brown tom at Leafshade's side.

"Apprentice!" Leafshade balked looking back at Eaglepaw, he was nearly twice her size and four times the size of any of Thunderclans apprentices. "An apprentice, but hes huge!" Leafshade whispered back to Cherrypatch, her eyes wide, she wondered how many more jumbo 'paws they had at the camp.

"Yeah" Cherrypatch responded dropping her voice to match Leafshade's "You didn't hear it from me but he's been an apprentice for five seasons, he can't pass his warrior assessment. His first mentor gave up on him and I'm the only one who would train him. He's a nice tom though, he would make a great mate but no one wants to be seen with a 'paw."

Leafshade glanced over at Eaglepaw with a feeling of pity, most apprentices were warriors by the end of two seasons, three if the apprentice struggled a bit with their training, but five? He must have seen kits being born, apprenticed, and given their own warrior names all while he was still gathering moss and hunting for ticks.

Leafshade was so lost in thought that she scarcely realized that they had reached the Shadowclan camp until she felt her paws slide down the small slope into the hollow. She felt hot beneath her pelt as all eyes fell on her and her companions, she looked back at Jaysong whom seemed to have the same reaction as he shifted uneasily from side to side.

"Ah, I thought I smelled Thunderclan!" a tortie and white she-cat exclaimed as she crossed the hollow and touched noses with Duststar.

"Sorrelstar! It's always a pleasure to see you although I wish it were on better terms." Duststar said leaning into the Shadowclan leader's touch. It was an ill-kept secret that the to leaders were very close friends, it was even rumored that they were littermates that had been raised in separate clans.

"One of my Queens kitted." Duststar stated, " We welcome three new kits , but we lost Honeyfrost in the process." the Shadowclan leader's face darkened upon mention of the fallen queen. "We've come to ask you if one of your Queens would be willing to suckle her kits for a couple of moons, with your blessing of course.

"My condolences to you and your whole clan. Of course I would give permission for one-"

"Sorrelstar, may I have a word with you please?" Owlflight interrupted stepping in between the two leaders. The brown tabby leaned towards Sorrelstar and whispered in her ear, the Shadowclan leader listened intently and nodded. Owlflight took his place back beside Sorrelstar, his face bore a look of insufferable smugness.

"As I was saying,I would gladly give permission for one of my queens to care for the kits _if_ Shadowclan is granted hunting rights on Thunderclan territory up until the Twoleg path just beyond the Half-Bridge." Sorrelstar said.

Jaysong bristled and Leafshade touched her tail to his shoulder warning him to keep his mouth shut, her own hackles had risen but she knew better than to try to start fight in another clan's camp. The two Thunderclan warriors looked towards their leader anxiously anticipating her response.

"Agreed, I will inform my warriors and we will reset the scent markers at dawn." Duststar said dipping her head in agreement.

"Thank you Duststar, Shadowclan appreciates your generosity." Sorrelstar thanked sincerely and turned to her Deputy. "Please fetch Willowtail and Applewish from the nursery."

The brown tabby nodded and walked away from the group, he disappeared into the nursery and emerged soon after followed by a heavily pregnant reddish-brown tabby. She stretched and shook dried pine needles from her pelt, her swollen belly swayed side to side as she moved. After her came a long-haired light grey she-cat, three kits rushed out of the nursery behind her and she nudged them towards the fresh-kill pile. The queens walked towards their leader, Sorrelstar met them halfway, the Thunderclan Cats followed behind.

"Applewish, Willowtail," Sorrelstar began nodding respectfully to both, "Thunderclan needs a Queen to suckle some kits who's mother has died during her kitting."

"And have my kits be born on _Thunderclan_ territory?" Applewish sneered, her upper lip curled up in disgust. "No thanks." The red-brown tabby turned tail and waddled back to the nursery, a silvery-white tom followed her carrying a mouse in his jaws.

"Please excuse Applewish, she's crankier than ever now that she so close to her kitting" the other queen apologized for her denmate, her voice was soft and warm. "I really wish I could help, my kits are nearly weaned but I don't think I should be away from them for that long."

"They can come visit anytime they like!" Duststar exclaimed, her yellow eyes pleading.

"yes, and I personally will see to it that Palekit, Stonekit, and Spottedkit will be well looked after. It will only be for a couple moons." Sorrelstar added.

Willowtail looked at the ground, her tail tip flicked back and forth as she thought. She looked up at the two leaders, her blue eyes shone with compassion, "Okay, I will go, just let me say goodbye to Lightfoot and the kits."

"Of course, try not to be too long though." Sorrelstar said to the grey queen as she turned and walked back towards the warrior's den.

"Thank You Sorrelstar."

"I'm more than happy to help Duststar,I know you would've done the same for m- Shadowclan." Sorrelstar replied gently and the Thunderclan leader looked at her knowingly.

"Sorrelstar!"

The leaders and Thunderclan cats looked in the direction the voice came from, a light cream spotted tom trotted over to them.

"What is this this about Willowtail going to Thunderclan!?" he shouted, his tail lashed angrily behind him.

"Thunderclan has requested her help in a matter and we both agreed." Sorrelstar said calmly.

"But what about our kits!" the tom demanded, stamping his forepaw on the ground.

"Your kits have you, and me, and the rest of Shadowclan, Duststar has aid she will allow you to bring the kits to see Willowtail."

"BUT MOTHER!..."

"But nothing Lightfoot! It was a mutual decision. This is your only warning, do not think that being my son gives you special privileges in this clan. The decision has been made and you will accept it end of discussion!" Sorrelstar snapped, her eyes blazing fury at the cream tom.

Lightfoot held her gaze defiantly for a few moments before turning and storming away pushing past his mate wordlessly as she came to join the Thunderclan group.

"Come on, let's go, I'm sure those kits are starving."Willowtail said dully and walked towards the camp entrance.

The Thunderclan cats followed after, Duststar trotted to her spot at the front of the troop hopefully leading the Shadowclan queen to a nursery of squealing kits.

* * *

Harewhisker woke with a start, his head felt heavy and his pelt felt grimy like he hadn't groomed properly in a moon. He yawned and stretched in his nest, he lifted a white paw to his muzzle and began to lick the grit from between his toes. A shadow in the corner of his den caught his eye and his head snapped toward it, nothing but gentle running of stream and a pile of moss greeted him. He let out a breath relieved and turned back towards his paw.

"Beware..."

Harewhisker rolled backwards out of his nest, his fur bristled out in all directions, his heart threatened to burst out of his chest. He looked up with wide green eyes, a tall white she-cat with amber and blue odd-eyes look back at him from the other side of his nest. He sat up his pelt lying flat again.

"D-Daisyeye?" the brown tuxedo tom questioned his voice no louder than the quietest mouse.

The she-cat chuckled, and step forward to rub her muzzle against the tom's cheek. He leaned into the touch marveling at how it conveyed a great warmth yet was ice cold.

"Yes my dear Harewhisker, it is me. I am very proud of you and Honeyfrost is deeply grateful that you were able to spare her kits."

"I can't help but think that if you had been here you would have saved them all." Harewhisker sighed, looking away from his former mentor.

"Nonsense, I was there with you, and you couldn't have done any better. It was her time, it was decided long before her birth." Daisyeye said and gave the medicine cat a loving lick between his ears. He shivered at the coldness and purred at the warmth that surged through him.

"What do you mean?" Harewhisker questioned, surely Starclan wouldn't bless a cat with life knowing that they planned to take it back so tragically.

"There's a prophecy, and Honeyfrost's death set the events in motion." The former medicine cat said, her face suddenly becoming very stern, "Beware of the cat who turns in circles for only the white faced warrior can bring help from the mountains to banish his evil."

"The cat that turns in circles? What does that mean?" Harewhisker asked but the she-cat was already starting to fade away leaving only the scent of cold air and a lingering warning.

"Remember the white faced warrior..."

"Harewhisker!"

Harewhisker jerked awake again, a paw prodded his side and he looked up at it's owner. Another tall she-cat looked down at him, her green eyes were full of concern.

"I think there's something wrong with the kits." Longleap said shifting uncomfortable on her paws.

The medicine cat rolled out of his nest not stopping to stretch or groom, he rushed past the grey she-cat and into the nursery, he knew immediately. The two dark kits were sleeping peacefully but the third..., he nudged the cream kit with his nose, his small body already devoid of warmth, he had been gone for a while.

"I'm gonna sit vigil with this kit in my den tonight, I don't think Darkstrike knows how many kits there were and he's already lost Honeyfrost, I think knowing about this would destroy him." Harewhisker said to Longleap, the she-cat nodded in agreement.

"The other two are fine, just continue keeping them warm. Duststar should be back soon."

Harewhisker picked up the cream kit, his limp body weighed barely more than a mouse. He brought the kit to his den, laid him in his nest and curled in next to the tiny cream body. He licked the tom's soft downy fur, smoothing it until it laid down. Harewhisker shook his head, the little tom looked just like his mother when she had been kitted only he would never know any of the joys his mother had. At least they'd have each other in Starclan.

The brown and white tom pressed his muzzle to the kit's body and whispered those words that all his medicine cat ancestors had uttered before him.

"May you find good hunting, swift running, and shelter when you sleep little one."

* * *

Finally got the next chapter out, I promise things will start moving along a little faster next chapter.

Also I'm on Warrior Cats Amino under the name Harewhisker, follow me there if you want to see my art including some of the characters from this story.


End file.
